JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven
is a tag team fighting game based on the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. The game features 52 playable characters (53 with first print bonus), ranging from Phantom Blood to JoJolion. It was announced in the January 15, 2015, issue of Famitsu and was presented at Jump Festa 2015. The game was released in Japan on December 17, 2015 and will be released in Hong Kong in January 2016, Western territories in Summer 2016. Gameplay Eyes of Heaven is a fighting game described as set in large arenas based on locations in the manga. Players may pick a single character to control in a large environment, as well as a second character that may be controlled by either a CPU or second human player to fight the enemy team for a 2v2 battle. Certain match-ups contain special animations and dialogue between two characters, mostly between allies in the form of unique combination attacks such as the and , though these provide no discernible bonuses or advantages in battle. The playstyle is similar to that of CyberConnect2's Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm series in which it relies on combo mechanisms and the air to air combos. Like in All Star Battle, characters are categorized by fighting Styles which dictates how each character plays in the game. The game allows for online play through the PlayStation Network system. Storyline The game features an original storyline supervised by Hirohiko ArakiJoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven won’t have paid DLC or microtransactions and centers around timeline and universal interference within the JoJo universe, as well as the Saint Corpse Parts. Chapter 1: Stardust Crusaders Begins with the final battle between Jotaro and DIO at the end of Part 3, as Jotaro defeats DIO as per the original storyline and burns his diary the following night. On their way back to Japan, Jotaro and Joseph are stopped by a young Robert E. O. Speedwagon at the airport shortly before Polnareff returns to them, claiming to have been attacked in the plane before takeoff. The three subsequently encounter the thought-to-be-deceased Avdol and Iggy, who meet the group with hostility, claiming they were sent by "him". They flee the airport to avoid endangering civilians and, after a battle on the rooftops of Cairo, the two assailants are incapacitated the two. Immediately afterwards, Jotaro, Polnareff, and Joseph are attacked by Kakyoin and N'Doul, who were also thought to have been dead. After they are both defeated, N'Doul manages to escape, but Speedwagon uses a part of the Saint Corpse he obtained beforehand to heal Kakyoin. Speedwagon explains that the Saint Corpse Part in his possession led him through time, in search of an unknown danger that is causing strange phenomena, like bringing people back from the dead, and thus supposedly slowly destroying the time-space continuum. Speedwagon then enlists the Crusaders' help in gathering the remaining eight parts of the Saint Corpse, just as the one in his possession resonates, indicating another part nearby. The part is found and kept by Jotaro, and Speedwagon guides the heroes through a "light rift", a dimensional crack from which light seeps out, where they travel to another time period to continue their search. Chapter 2: Vento Aureo A brief summary of the events of Vento Aureo is shown as Jotaro and Speedwagon appear at the Colosseum in 2001, where Mista, Trish, and Giorno reside having defeated Diavolo. After Mista and Trish suddenly disappear, Giorno is attacked by Buccellati, who was originally supposed to be dead. Buccellati is quickly fended off after Jotaro arrives at the scene and the two are then challenged by Narancia and Fugo. After their defeat, Fugo disappears, but Jotaro is able to heal Narancia using the life energy of his Saint Corpse part and brings him to their side. Jotaro and Giorno head to the Naples Station where they find Polnareff; Giorno feels like he knows Polnareff from somewhere but cannot remember. Buccellati appears once again with Vanilla Ice and after a brief bout, the two escape. Soon after Giorno finds and secures the third Saint Corpse Part, Trish and Mista, who had been trapped by Buccellati's Sticky Fingers when Giorno was not looking (thus explaining their dissapearance), appear with Narancia and they recognize who Polnareff is, claiming that he is "Polnareff the Turtle." Polnareff gets confused by this, so the group decides to it's best to pretend they don't know him before heading to another age through the actual Polnareff turtle, who is revealed by Speedwagon to be another gateway, much like the light rifts. Chapter 3: Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro and Joseph arrive at Morioh Town in 1999. Joseph starts to remember the town, but quickly changes the subject and walks off when Jotaro asks him about it. Soon after, Josuke and Koichi find Jotaro, who asks them about strange happenings in town. As Koichi thinks about what to tell him, Okuyasu and Rohan appear and attack them for interfering with "his" plans, and Josuke and Koichi have no choice but to face them. After defeat, Okuyasu and Rohan try to escape, but Jotaro uses Star Platinum's time stop ability to stop them on their tracks and heal them with his part of the Saint Corpse. While Rohan is successfully healed, Okuyasu escapes and Josuke gives chase. Later, Jotaro finds Joseph and explains to him that they are ten years into their future, when Josuke appears, saying he trailed Okuyasu until he disappeared. After learning he is talking to a younger Jotaro, Josuke spots one of Harvest's beings and chases after it to gather them, having remembered that Shigechii died. One of them, howeer, escapes and returns to Shigechii who, joined by Akira Otoishi, confronts Josuke and Jotaro. After being defeated, Shigechii and Otoishi escape, and Jotaro asks Joseph to explain the situation to a very nervous Josuke. For obvious reasons, Joseph keeps trying to dodge it, until Jotaro forces him to do so, by having them enter the Polnareff turtle. Rohan and Koichi soon join Jotaro, when Yukako appears, under the influence of a strange phenomenon, ready to fight them. After being defeated, Yukako disappears like the rest. Unexpectedly, Enya shows up and sends her zombies to attack Jotaro, Rohan and Koichi. After the zombies are defeated, Enya extols "his" virtues and leaves, then Jotaro convinces Rohan and Koichi to help him search for the Saint Corpse Parts. As Josuke returns, Jotaro's Corpse part starts resonating, and the fourth Corpse part is given to Josuke for safekeeping. Joseph then reappears, showing a camera he found inside the turtle and, using Hermit Purple on it, a picture of a blue-skinned DIO is developed, to the Crusaders' shock, as they were assured of DIO's demise at Jotaro's hands. Chapter 4: Phantom Blood The heroes' next stop is inside the Joestar Mansion, in 19th century England. Jotaro and Speedwagon arrive to find a badly battered Jonathan, followed by this era's Dio, who commands his zombies to fight his opponents. Jonathan, helped by Jotaro, makes short work of them, and Dio, interested in Jotaro's Stand powers, decides to take matters into his own hands, joined by Diego. Despite the animosity between then, they decide to team up to eliminate Jonathan (whom Diego recognizes as Johnny's counterpart), but Speedwagon takes his friend's place to fight them with Jotaro. When Dio and Diego are defeated, they flee, swearing revenge. Speedwagon then tells Jotaro about the first strange phenomenon they sensed: just after finding out Dio was hiding in Windknights Lot, the Joestar Mansion, which had been burned to the ground, suddenly reappeared, infested with zombies: that was when Jonathan and Speedwagon found the first Saint Corpse Part, and Jonathan stayed behind to secure the mansion. Speedwagon wanted to help, but was forcibly sent to retrieve the rest of the Saint Corpse Parts. While a recovered Jonathan and Jotaro get acquainted, Mariah appears, shortly followed by Zeppeli, under the influence of the era's strange phenomenon. Jonathan sees no other choice than to fight his master, despite not being completely recovered. Still, he and Jotaro manage to defeat Zeppeli and Mariah, who escape. Speedwagon passes his Saint Corpse Part on to Jonathan, who then collapses due to exhaustion. Speedwagon brings him to the turtle so he can rest. Chapter 5: Battle Tendency TBA Chapter 6: Stone Ocean TBA Chapter 7: Steel Ball Run TBA Chapter 8: Jojolion TBA Dual Heat Attacks are cinematic team combo specials that can be activated once the Dual Heat Gauge is filled in a match. It's activated sound effect was simillar with the Time Stop sound from All-Star Battle. Most DHA's consist of the secondary player attacking briefly, followed by the player who initiated the attack performing a cinematic move reminiscent of a HHA or GHA from All-Star Battle. Some specific character combinations, however, have their own unique cinematic animations, usually recreating scenes from the manga or completely new scenarios. Teams with these types of DHA's are listed below: Part 1= * Jonathan Joestar & William Anthonio Zeppeli: Starts off with them attacking the opponent sequentially with a Ripple-charged Zoom Punch from Jonathan, and a Sendo Wave Kick from Zeppeli, before they run up to the opponent and unleash a double Sendo Ripple Overdrive-enhanced Zoom Punch into them. |-| Part 2= * Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli: Starts off with them attacking from both sides with a series of Ripple-charged punches and kicks from Joseph and an array of Ripple-infused bubbles from Caesar, before Joseph invites Caesar to initiate the Positive/Negative Overdrive they used on Suzi Q to save her from from Esidisi's control. * Joseph Joestar & Lisa Lisa: They run up to the opponent, where Lisa Lisa strikes with multiple Ripple-powered kicks, before Joseph ties up the opponent with a rope. They then fire a massive Ripple surge from the Red Stone of Aja at the opponent. |-| Part 3= * Jotaro Kujo & Noriaki Kakyoin: Kakyoin holds the opponent in place with Hierophant Green, allowing Jotaro and Star Platinum to pull them in by Hierophant Green's tail and unleash a barrage of punches that sends them flying. Kakyoin appears once more behind the enemy mid-air to deliver an Emerald Splash. Throughout the whole attack, Jotaro and Kakyoin converse about Sumo, referencing the events in the ''Wheel of Fortune'' chapters. * Jotaro Kujo & Jean Pierre Polnareff: Jotaro and Polnareff summon Star Platinum and Silver Chariot to take turns attacking the opponent. Star Platinum follows with an uppercut, and the two of them yelling out Stand Cry (ORAORAORA!) during pummel and stab the opponent respectively. This attack references how they defeat Alessi in Chapter 209. * Jotaro Kujo & Old Joseph Joestar: Joseph jumps into the air and tries to snare the opponent with Hermit Purple, only to miss. Briefly shocked and emoting his iconic "OH MY GOD!" he drops the facade to reveal that he had tied the opponent with a rope during his previous attack, subsequently sending a Ripple current through the rope to shock them as Jotaro and Star Platinum barrage them into submission. * Old Joseph Joestar & Muhammad Avdol: Avdol fires an attack from Magician's Red that surrounds them before Joseph strikes them with a Ripple-empowered Hermit Purple over his wrist throwing them into the air; they both come together and fire their Stands at the opponent overhead. * Jean Pierre Polnareff & Muhammad Avdol: Avdol binding the opponent with Red Bind, then Silver Chariot unleashes a barrage on the opponent utilizing Magician's Red's fire-enhanced rapier. * Jean Pierre Polnareff & Iggy: Polnareff yells at Iggy to help him as the dog yawns and appears to take a nap; angry, he unleashes a barrage with Silver Chariot before Iggy ultimately joins him. |-| Part 4= *'Josuke Higashikata & Okuyasu Nijimura': Okuyasu has The Hand bring their opponent closer by eliminating a wide space in front of them, leaving them staggered. After Josuke and Okuyasu briefly share comments, The Hand and Crazy Diamond pummel their target with a dual Stand barrage followed by a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air. *'Josuke Higashikata & Koichi Hirose': Koichi has Echoes ACT 2 place SFX of Crazy Diamond's Stand Cry ("DORARARA!!") directly under the opponent's feet. He then prompts Josuke to attack, watching as he jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent. Crazy Diamond then stomps down on them several times as the SFX activates, making artificially-made fists pummel the opponent from underneath and sandwiching the enemy between the two. *'Josuke Higashikata & Rohan Kishibe': Rohan uses Heaven's Door to write within the opponent "Your Body Will Fly Forwards at 70 km/hr"; the opponent then flies right into a pummel of Crazy Diamond's fists. *'Koichi Hirose & Rohan Kishibe': Koichi uses Echoes ACT 3 to make the opponent heavier, then Rohan uses Heaven's Door to write within the opponent "Weight increase 10-fold" causing the opponent to sink into the ground. *'Koichi Hirose & Yukako Yamagishi': Koichi uses Echoes ACT 3 to make the opponent heavier, then Yukako wraps the opponent in her hair before flinging them around, slamming them into the ground three times before raising them extremely high up into the air and then launching them into the ground one more time hard enough for them to bounce. |-| Part 5= * Giorno Giovanna & Bruno Buccellati: Buccellati has Sticky Fingers place a Zipper above the ground, using it to move close to opponent, before Gold Experience send the opponent into the air. He and Giorno inform the opponent of their preparedness in unison before Gold Experience and Sticky Fingers pummel their target followed by a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air. * Giorno Giovanna & Guido Mista: Mista unloads an entire clip at the opponent, each bullet getting redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times to hit them at different angles. Giorno subsequently appears from behind and jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent, proceeding to stomp down on them several times with Gold Experience, the final kick hitting with the impact to launch him off and create a shockwave. * Narancia Ghirga & Guido Mista: Mista unloads an entire clip at the opponent, each bullet getting redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times to hit them at different angles; followed by Aerosmith unleashing an extended barrage of machine-gun bullets into the opponent, spearing and carrying them into the air as it's ridden by Sex Pistols. * Narancia Ghirga & Pannacotta Fugo: Purple Haze pummels the opponent with a barrage of fists, and throws the Virus Capsules around the them. Fugo then prompts Narancia to attack, watching Aerosmith shooting both the capsules and the opponent, causing the opponent to melt into nothing. |-| Part 6= * Jolyne Cujoh & Ermes Costello: Ermes uses Kiss' stickers to create multiple arms for herself and her Stand, as well as Jolyne and Stone Free, which they use to pummel the opponent. * Jolyne Cujoh & Weather Report: Weather Report creating wind, sends the opponent flying right into Stone Free's fists. Later the opponent files back to Weather Report, producing fire via friction。 |-| Part 7= * Johnny Joestar & Gyro Zeppeli: The two riding on horses, Gyro throws a Steel Ball while Johnny shoots a fingernail into the opponent, both infused with the Super Spin. As a result, Ball Breaker and Tusk ACT 4 punch and fly through the opponent's midsection as the power of the two Super Spins generate a massive energy explosion. |-| Part 8= Josuke Higashikata & Joshu Higashikata: Josuke and Joshu discuss about their "friendship", then Joshu runs towards the opponent to attack, not noticing that Josuke steals the ground's friction with Soft & Wet, which makes him slip and spin out of control into the opponent. |-| Crossovers= * Dio Brando & DIO: Dio freezes the opponent followed by DIO stopping time and pummeling them with The World into the air. As time resumes, Dio fires off a Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. DIO tilts his head to the side to avoid getting hit and watches as the beams obliterate the frozen opponent. *'Josuke Higashikata & Old Joseph Joestar': Crazy Diamond pummels the target, before Old Joseph binds them with Hermit Purple, flinging them into an overhead ground slam. After launching the opponent into the air again, Old Joseph pulls them towards him and finishes them with a Ripple Overdrive chop to the abdomen. * Giorno Giovanna & DIO: DIO summons The World to pummel their target with steadily increasing power, later Gold Experience join to the Stand Rush, yelling out their shared Stand Cry in unison before they deliver a powerful strike that sends the opponent reeling. * Jolyne Cujoh & Jotaro Kujo: Star Platinum and Stone Free send the opponent into the air with an uppercut, before Jolyne wraps them in a cocoon made of Stone Free's string. After they find the best angle to attack, they pummel it with both of their Stands. * New Moon Pucci & DIO: This DHA is only available with Pucci using Made in Heaven. DIO stops time and throws a barrage of knives. As the time resumes, Pucci disappears. Made In Heaven proceeds to rush down the opponent from all sides at a speed invisible to the naked eye. After that, DIO and Pucci pummels the opponent and sends them high into the air. Characters - Part 2= * Joseph Joestar (CV: Tomokazu Sugita) * Caesar Zeppeli (CV: Takuya Satō) * Lisa Lisa (CV: Atsuko Tanaka) * Rudol von Stroheim (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka) * Wamuu (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * Esidisi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) * Kars (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) - Part 3= * Jotaro Kujo (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Old Joseph Joestar (CV: Unshō Ishizuka) * Muhammad Avdol (CV: Kenta Miyake) * Noriaki Kakyoin (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (CV: Fuminori Komatsu) * Iggy (CV: Misato Fukuen) * Hol Horse (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi) * N'Doul (CV: Kentarō Itō) * Mariah (CV: Ayahi Takagaki) * Pet Shop (Sound Effect) * Vanilla Ice (CV: Shou Hayami) * DIO (CV: Takehito Koyasu) - Part 4= * Josuke Higashikata (CV: Wataru Hatano) * Okuyasu Nijimura (CV: Wataru Takagi) * Koichi Hirose (CV: Romi Park) * Rohan Kishibe (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * Yukako Yamagishi (CV: Chinatsu Akasaki) * Shigekiyo Yangu (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Akira Otoishi (CV: Showtaro Morikubo) * Yoshikage Kira (CV: Rikiya Koyama) * Kosaku Kawajiri (CV: Rikiya Koyama) * Jotaro Kujo (Part 4) (CV: Daisuke Ono) - Part 5= * Giorno Giovanna (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * Bruno Buccellati (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama) * Guido Mista (CV: Kenji Akabane) * Narancia Ghirga (CV:Yuuko Sanpei) * Pannacotta Fugo (CV: Hisafumi Oda) * Trish Una (CV: Nao Toyama) * Diavolo (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa) - Part 6= * Jolyne Cujoh (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) * Ermes Costello (CV: Chizu Yonemoto) * Narciso Anasui (CV: Yuichi Nakamura) * Weather Report (CV: Tōru Ōkawa) * Enrico Pucci (CV: Jouji Nakata) * Awaiting the New Moon Pucci (CV: Jouji Nakata) - Part 7= * Johnny Joestar (CV: Yūki Kaji) * Gyro Zeppeli (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * Diego Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * Diego Brando from Another Universe (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * Funny Valentine (CV: Yasuyuki Kase) - Part 8= * Josuke Higashikata (CV: Mitsuaki Madono) * Joshu Higashikata (CV: Hiroaki Miura) }} - Sub= Characters that only exists in menu, a part of Stage Gimmick, a part of Playable character's style skill, or important role in Story Mode: - Part 2= * Santana (CV: Kenji Nomura) * Robert E. O. Speedwagon - Appears in Mode Select. * Messina - Appears in Free Battle. * Loggins - Appears in Free Battle. - Part 3= * Joseph Joestar (CV: Unsho Ishizuka)- Appears in Story Select. * Death Thirteen (CV: Ikue Ohtani) * Alessi (CV: Masaya Onosaka) * Rubber Soul (CV: Shinji Kawada) * Enya the Hag (CV: Reiko Suzuki) * Hanged Man (CV: Takuya Kirimoto) * Daniel J. D'Arby (CV: Banjō Ginga) * Gray Fly (CV: Katsumi Chō) - Part 4= * Yuya Fungami (CV: Kanbara Daichi ) * Aya Tsuji (CV: Kaoru Mizuhashi)- Appears in Customize. - Part 5= * Illuso (CV: Kazuya Nakai) * Squalo (CV: Norihisa Mori) * Melone (CV: Kenji Nojima)- Appears in Option. * Risotto Nero (CV: Takaya Kuroda) - Part 6= * Viviano Westwood (CV: Takaya Hashi) * Emporio Alniño (CV: Junko Kitanishi) * Gwess (CV: Takako Honda) * Sports Maxx (CV: Kosuke Toriumi) * Miuccia Miuller (CV: Akeno Watanabe) * Rikiel (CV: Takashi Kondo) - Part 7= * Axl RO (CV: Taku Yashiro) * Sandman (CV: Hirofumi Nojima) * Benjamin Boom Boom (CV: Kazuhiro Yamaji) * Hot Pants (CV: Megumi Toyoguchi) - Part 8= * Tsurugi Higashikata (CV: Yuka Iguchi) * Norisuke Higashikata IV (CV: Jūrōta Kosugi)- Appears in the Shop. * Daiya Higashikata (CV: Saori Hayami) * Yotsuyu Yagiyama (CV: Matsukaze Masaya) - Exclusive= * Heaven Ascension DIO (CV: Takehito Koyasu) }} }} Stands Stages Due this game is 3D Area fighting, stages are much larger in comparison to All-Star Battle, with massive and dynamic 3D environments; Stages have varying altitudes such as second (sometimes even third or more) floors, platforms of different heights, and hills, meaning battles can take place on slopes, stairs, or across wide gaps. Much like All-Star Battle, most of the stages possess gimmicks, hazards, and situation finishers. When a Situation Finish is performed on the correct character and replicates the original scene, a colored manga panel is displayed. Part 1= * **'Stage Gimmick 1': When near broken windows, the Zombies can grab and hurt the players. **'Stage Gimmick 2': Throughout the match, the raging fires will grow in intensity and cause harm. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown onto the Love Goddess's statue, recreating Dio's first defeat. |-| Part 2= * **'Stage Gimmick': The spikes on the stage cause damage to every character except Ripple users (until their stamina meter runs out), vampire, and Pillar Men characters. |-| Part 3= * |Naitomea Wārudo}} **'Stage Gimmick': Death Thirteen appears and attacks the players. * **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent crashing into a water tower, recreating Kakyoin's death scene. |-| Part 4= * **'Stage Gimmick': Anyone that falls off the cliff may be bounced back up due to the effects of Echoes Act 2, recreating Koichi's saving of Yukako. * ** Stage Gimmick 1: Players can ride and attack on a motorbike, as Josuke used to find Highway Star, allowing quick traversal of the map. Alternatively, the bike can be picked up and thrown as an explosive to inflict heavy damage and setting the target area on fire. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Cafe Deux Magots serves an espresso to players who stop by at the glowing table, restoring health. |-| Part 5= * ** Stage Gimmick: Pesci and Prosciutto patrol the area, attacking anyone who comes near with their respective Stands. * ** Stage Gimmick: Chariot Requiem appears and causes any players within range to fall asleep. |-| Part 6= * ** Stage Gimmick 1: Gwess's Goo Goo Dolls can shrink opponents, making them take more damage, but must be paid using money found around the map first. Shrunken characters can enter grates, allowing escape from pursuers. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Emporio's ability lets players teleport around the map. ** Stage Gimmick 3: Sports Maxx's Limp Bizkit sets an invisible zombie alligator out into the prison, attacking whoever gets in its way. * ** Stage Gimmick: At a certain point during the natural progression of the battle the gravity of the stage shifts and turns the stage on its side. |-| Part 7= * **'Stage Gimmick': Several dinosaurs created by Diego can attack the players. |-| Part 8= * |-| Other= The Stages only exclusive in Story Mode. *Cairo Bridge (Chapter 1) *Cairo Street (Chapter 1 & Final) *Cairo Airport (Chapter 1 & Final) *Philadelphia Coastline (Chapter 7) *Heaven DIO's Stage (Chapter 9 & 10) *Destroyed Cairo Bridge (Chapter Final) Gallery Trailers PS4・PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第1弾PV-1 PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第2弾PV PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」PV第3弾 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」ストーリーダイジェスト 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」ストーリーダイジェスト 2 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」PV第4弾 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven - PS4 - The Joestar family returns (Jump Festa) (English) See Also * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future * GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Tournament Trivia *A demo was presented at Jump Festa 2015 with 7 characters: Joseph Joestar, Caesar Zeppeli, Rudol von Stroheim, Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, Josuke Higashikata and Diego Brando. It was released afterwards on PSN for PS4 only.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven demo hits PS4 in Japan *Unlike the previous game, most of the pre-Part 4 character's voice actors, default color scheme and clothing match their anime counterparts. **Some characters outside the anime, prior to Part 4's anime debut were also recast as a result of their voice actors being used in the anime. Except for Pucci, whose previous seiyuu in All-Star Battle reprises his role as Vanilla Ice in the anime, and thus gaining a new seiyuu. *According to an interview with CyberConnect2's boss, Hiroshi Matsuyama, the game will have no paid-DLC and micro-transitions. *Another interview details the process that went into deciding what characters to feature in the game, with the developer saying that there were 120 characters put up for consideration and the list was gradually narrowed down to the 52 that made it into the game. Leone Abbacchio made it into beta testing, but there were difficulties in making Moody Blues viable in gameplay, particularly with how they planned on making it replay other characters' attacks. Ringo Roadagain, various denizens of Morioh, and others were also considered as characters. *In the Naples Station stage there is a sign displaying Araki's previous work, Gorgeous Irene. *Storyline takes place on each Parts' timeline: **Part 1: After defeating Dio Brando, and before a marriage between Jonathan and Erina Pendolton. **Part 2: During Joseph and Caesar's training while Lisa Lisa was away, Storenheim becomes a cyborg, and after they met Pillar Men. **Part 3: After defeating DIO, and before Jotaro and Joseph, and Polnareff's departure from Egypt separately. **Part 4: After Jotaro and Joseph's departure from Morioh. **Part 5: Bucellati's Joestar Group's victory after defeating Diavolo in Rome, and finding out Polnareff's soul is currently inside Coco Jumbo's Mr. President stand body. **Part 6: Jolyne and Emporio are the only survivor to survive the massacre from Pucci's Made in Heaven. **Part 7: After Gyro's death, and before Valentine's death and alternate Diego's arrival. **Part 8: to be added Category:Video Games References *Official Website Site Navigation Category:Video Games